scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Eternity Eternal/Eternity's Gang Show, Rebooted!
(*in a rocking chair* bACK IN mY DAY, gangs tended to have characters from assorted fandoms in them in addition to OCs. So if you find yourself wondering, “huh, why are there Cave Story characters in this?” well, now you know) Here's a list of gang members, for your convenience but mostly for my convenience: Eternity (OC/SAMBsona, she/her, human) The Narrator (OC, they/them, ???) Amelia (OC, she/her, human(?)) Hydreigon (Gates to Infinity, he/him, pokemon) Emolga (Gates to Infinity, he/him, pokemon) Nadia (OC, she/her, human/witch) Jacob (OC, he/him, werewolf) Camelia (OC, she/her, human/shapeshifter) Maya (OC, she/her, human/sorcerer) Curly Brace (Cave Story, she/her, robot) Toroko (Cave Story, she/her, mimiga) Rouxls Kaard (deltarune, he/him, darkner) Faraday (Blood is Mine, she/her, ghost) Edison (Blood is Mine, she/her, ghost) Tesla (Blood is Mine, she/her, ghost) Prologue: The Exodus If you were to look up at the sky today in Scholastica, you would see a most unusual sight: hundreds of creatures of every shape and size, alive, dead, undead and artificial, flying from their former home with whatever they could carry. However, few looked toward their destination on the horizon, instead staring back at their old home as the last of it vanished into void. They flew on dragons, on carpets, on bookmarks, on stars… some simply flew. Some were quiet, others were crying. Some seemed undiscouraged, hanging on to the hope that their new home would measure up to their old one. This… is the story of a group of former Scholasticans, as they traveled to what would soon become known as New SAMBria. A group commonly referred to as a gang. As for me… we may have met before, or it may be our first meeting… You can call me The Narrator. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Episode 1: The Journey Matters More than the Destination The gang soars through the air on a bookmark, with Hydreigon and Emolga gliding close behind. They’ve been on their way to a newly-formed wiki for awhile now, and, being packed together for so long, tempers are growing short… Maya: I literally cannot breathe, is there a reason I can't just sit on your stupid box? Rouxls: Thou foolst! Mine boxe is Precioust Cargoe! ‘Tis neededethst for mine Puzzles! Camelia: First of all, never say neededethst ever again. Second, if I have to sit in this awkward position one second longer, I’m shoving the thing off. It is an empty crate. We don't need it. Rouxls: Yes, we do! Maya: No, we don’t! Rouxls: Besidest, why does Faraday not simply Flyeth? Is she not a Ghoste? Faraday: It's just more comfortable to sit here with you guys! And… why me, specifically? Edison and Tesla are ghosts too… Edison: Don't drag us into this! Why don't we just toss Curly’s massive gun overboard instead?! Curly: It's the only thing I brought! I’ve had it since before I can remember! Emolga: You've had a machine gun since before you can remember?! Nadia: Wait, we’re electing to toss a working gun over an empty crate? Jacob: Only because Rouxls Kaard won't let us put anything in the crate. Toroko: Eternity… do you really need… all that stuff? *gesturing to a mound of luggage* Entire gang: *Turns to Eternity* Toroko: ….(sorry) Eternity: *Sweating, smiling nervously*: uhhh- Edison: Got it! Edison is holding up Curly’s gun triumphantly. She tosses it overboard without a second thought. Curly: Ah!! Hydreigon: I got it! Hydreigon swoops down, grabs the gun between his feet, and makes his way back up. Hydreigon: Hydreigon saves the day again!! Curly: Wait, Hydreigon, don’t- The gun goes off. Everyone in the center of the bookmark has to quickly dodge, barely managing not to fall off. Camelia: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?! Hydreigon: I’m sorryyyyyyy- ;-; Amelia: I told you guys, we should've just taken two bookmarks- Toroko: Guys, stop! Maya: You know what, forget the crate, why don't we just shove Rouxls off instead?! Rouxls: Whate!!! Toroko: Please… Camelia: At this rate I’m just gonna jump off myself. Toroko: EVERYONE BE QUIET!!! In the sudden silence, the gang is able to hear a soft noise… it's Tesla, crying into Toroko’s jacket. Tesla: *Sniff* E- everyone's fighting… Edison: Tesla… Maya: ...Toroko. Rouxls: Maya startedst it! Camelia: *Elbows Rouxls* Rouxls: Ow!! *Glares at Camelia* Nadia: Guys. Stop. Jacob: ...I’m sorry. Maya: Me too. Rouxls: I’m not! Everyone but Tesla: *Glares at Rouxls* Rouxls: I Meane, me too. Hydreigon: Th- there it is! Hydreigon points- well, he cranes one of his three necks- at the horizon. Small but approaching fast, it's… Faraday: Scholastica! Amelia: Thank fluffeh. ...Home. That's what it is, isn't it? And yet, I still think of Old Scholastica as home… I suppose that will change soon enough. In case you were wondering… yes, I did notice Tesla crying. It's my job to notice little things like that. I wanted to break up the fighting, but I can't interfere. That's just how it is. The ability to create and destroy at will, but not able to impact anything of importance. The ability to see and hear anything, but not to reveal information… funny how life does little things like this to me. Category:Blog posts